A typical prior art a disk drive system 10 using longitudinal recording is illustrated in FIG. 1. In operation the magnetic transducer (head) 20 is supported by the suspension (not shown) as it flies above the rotating disk 16. The magnetic transducer 20, usually called a “head” or “slider,” is composed of elements that perform the task of writing magnetic transitions (the write head 23) and reading the magnetic transitions (the read head 12). The magnetic transducer 20 is positioned over points at varying radial distances from the center of the disk 16 to read and write circular tracks (not shown). The disk 16 is attached to a spindle (not shown) driven by a spindle motor (not shown) to rotate the disk 16. The disk 16 comprises a substrate 26 on which a plurality of thin films 21 are deposited. The thin films 21 include ferromagnetic material in which the write head 23 records the magnetic transitions in which information is encoded.
The conventional disk 16 includes substrate 26 of glass or AlMg with an electroless coating of Ni3P that has been highly polished. The thin films 21 on the disk 16 typically include a chromium or chromium alloy underlayer and at least one ferromagnetic layer based on various alloys of cobalt. For example, a commonly used alloy is CoPtCr. Additional elements such as tantalum and boron are often used in the magnetic alloy. A protective overcoat layer is used to improve wearability and corrosion resistance. Various seed layers, multiple underlayers have all been described in the prior art. More recently antiferromagnetically coupled media have been described. Seed layers have been suggested for use with nonmetallic substrate materials such as glass. Typically the seed layer is the first crystalline film deposited in the structure and is followed by the underlayer. Materials proposed for use as seed layers include chromium, titanium, tantalum, MgO, tungsten, CrTi, FeAl, NiAl and RuAl. The use of pre-seed layers 31 is relatively recent practice. The pre-seed layer is an amorphous or nanocrystalline thin film that is deposited on the substrate prior to the crystalline seed layer. The preseed layer helps to improve media magnetic properties and recording performance and provide excellent mechanical properties for the hard disk.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,280,813 to Carey, et al. a layer structure is described that includes at least two ferromagnetic films antiferromagnetically coupled together across a nonferromagnetic coupling/spacer film. In general, it is said that the exchange coupling oscillates from ferromagnetic to antiferromagnetic with increasing coupling/spacer film thickness and that the preferred 6 Angstrom thickness of the ruthenium coupling/spacer layer was selected because it corresponds to the first antiferromagnetic peak in the oscillation for the particular thin film structure. Materials that are appropriate for use as the nonferromagnetic coupling/spacer films include ruthenium (Ru), chromium (Cr), rhodium (Rh), iridium (Ir), copper (Cu), and their alloys. Because the magnetic moments of the two antiferromagnetically coupled films are oriented antiparallel, the net remanent magnetization-thickness product (Mrt) of the recording layer is the difference in the Mrt values of the two ferromagnetic films. This reduction in Mrt is accomplished without a reduction in the thermal stability of the recording medium because the volumes of the grains in the antiferromagnetically coupled films add constructively. An embodiment of the structure includes two ferromagnetic CoPtCrB films, separated by a Ru spacer film having a thickness selected to maximize the antiferromagnetic exchange coupling between the two CoPtCrB films. The top ferromagnetic layer is designed to have a greater Mrt than the bottom ferromagnetic layer, so that the net moment in zero applied magnetic field is low, but nonzero. The Carey '813 patent also states that the antiferromagnetic coupling is enhanced by a thin (5 angstroms) ferromagnetic cobalt interface layer added between the coupling/spacer layer and the top and/or bottom ferromagnetic layers. The patent mentions, but does not elaborate on the use CoCr interface layers.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,567,236 to Doerner, et al. an antiferromagnetically coupled layer structure for magnetic recording wherein the top ferromagnetic structure is a bilayer structure including a relatively thin first sublayer of ferromagnetic material in contact with the coupling/spacer layer. The first sublayer has a higher magnetic moment than the second sublayer. The second sublayer has a lower magnetic moment and is much thicker than the first sublayer with a composition and thickness selected to provide the Mrt when combined with first sublayer that is needed for the overall magnetic structure. A preferred embodiment of a layer structure according to the patent is a pre-seed layer preferably of CrTi; a seed layer preferably of RuAl; an underlayer preferably of CrTi; a bottom ferromagnetic layer preferably of CoCr; an antiferromagnetic coupling/spacer layer preferably of Ru; and a top ferromagnetic structure including: a thin first sublayer of material preferably of CoCr, CoCrB or CoPtCrB, and a thicker second sublayer of material preferably of CoPtCrB with a lower moment than the first sublayer.